In response to Dreams
by Serena S Snape
Summary: The author learns a new side to her muse.
1. Stories

In Response to dreams  
  
Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine.  
  
Authors note: on fanfiction.net, there are many romantic stories about Severus. In reponse to this, my little former chibi, now gecko muse, Professor Severus Snape would like to say a few words.  
  
Chapter One: Stories  
  
Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Sat at his computer in the study on the second floor of Snape Manor seemingly Engrossed with whatever he was reading.  
  
"Severus?" Tanja asked, looking strangely at the highly intimidating potions master  
  
"hang on." Severus muttered, his eyes glued to the screen. then, as Tanja stepped up to look at the screen, severus minimized it immediatly, turned and faced her. "Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Tanja asked, trying to see the title of the paged now across the start button. "Snapes private ch...whats' that?"  
  
"Nothing." Severus moved his body to completely hide the screen.  
  
"Ooo...what's my little Muse doing? surely you aren't inspiring others?" Tanja pressed. and then, in a sudden bold move, she pushed the potions master aside and maximized the page.  
  
"Damn wheeled chairs" Severus Cursed diving back for the computer, but it was too late.  
  
"Carrie looked with fear at Professor snape as he slowly walked towards her, fangs beared. he was going to bite her now, and, though she feared becoming a vampire, she could not deny the irrestable desire that pulsed...holy hell Severus, you're having Cyber Sex with some chick that thinks you're a vampire?"  
  
"I'm not having Cybersex with her." Severus Defended. "I'm Simply reading her post."  
  
"Ahh, my little Sev is inspiring women to explore their sexuality." Tanja mocked.  
  
"Shut up." Severus Growled.  
  
Tanja continued to read the other posts. "you are too cybering with her, it shows right there...holy hell..." her voice trailed off. "Daaaaaaaaamn....you have an entire club comprized of women typing out their fantasies....for you?" she cocked an eyebrow at her Muse.  
  
"yes well, i am quite popular." he smirked.  
  
"you little prostitute...i should be Pimping your ass." Tanja laughed.  
  
"are you finished?" Severus asked.  
  
"Nope." Tanja giggled. "damn, this one likes it rough....makes me wonder...." she looked over at severus and sized him up from head to toe, then gave an involuntary shudder."  
  
"what?" Severus asked.  
  
"Nothing." Tanja immediatly replied, then coughed. "nothing at All."  
  
she continued to read the posts, smirking guitily as she did so. then, after one particuraly interesting post, she burst out in song "Sevvie Get some booty, Sevvie get some booty!!!"  
  
"You are Just....Wrong." Severus shook his head  
  
"I'm wrong?" Tanja asked innocently. "I'm not the one tormenting women by replying to all their fetishes and fantasies."  
  
"I..." Severus stopped short. "But.."  
  
"what?" Tanja asked, looking at severus intently.  
  
"I'm a man." Severus stood straight, ajusted his robes and raised his chin slightly.  
  
"...Right." Tanja returned, turning back to the computer screen.  
  
"What i mean to say, Is that If i so desire to let women live out their wildest of fantasies with me on the internet, I will do so." Severus suddenly spoke very clearly.  
  
"Once again." Tanja idly commented. "Right."  
  
"Is it so hard to see me in a sexual light?" Severus Demanded, obviously hurt by Tanja's lack of enthusism.  
  
"Severus." Tanja Stood to her feet, and looked the two feet up into Severus's black eyes. "As Sexy of a bitch that you are, I know your faults. i know your habits. I KNOW YOU LIKE TO WASH YOUR BODY WITH SCOOBY DOO BUBBLE GUM SCENTED BODY WASH! for petes sake. these women, they don't know you. they haven't actually seen your hair. they dont have to smell your dungeons after a potions gone wrong."  
  
"Whats wrong with my hair?" he ran a hand through it, seemingly oblivious to the fact that it was greasy.  
  
"It's....slimy." Tanja replied.  
  
"But...Hey, you try standing over a boiling cauldron all day and having normal hair." Severus defended.  
  
"WooHoo!" Tanja cheered, seeing an unread particurly interesting post. "that was beyond kinky."  
  
"what was?" Severus demanded, moving to see the new post. "Crystal. she is a kinky one....I especially liked her post about the afghan. that was...new." his face went into a shocked expression as he finished reading the post. "damn." immediatly he looked up at Tanja. "You're too young to be reading this!"  
  
"I'm 20!" Tanja protested as Severus pushed her away from the computer.  
  
"Too young. you have to be at least 21."  
  
"No i dont!" Tanja argued.   
  
"Rules of the group." severus stated, as though this settled everything.  
  
Tanja cocked an eyebrow at Severus, then made haste to leave the room. "Have Fun, Sevvie."  
  
--  
  
{I hate you}  
  
why?  
  
{you're...exposing me.}  
  
am I?  
  
{you're enjoying making people think i'm a Nympho.}  
  
you are a Nympho.  
  
{I am No...Okay, yes...yes I am..but Normally I'm more descreet about it then you're portraying me to be.}  
  
no you're not.  
  
{What makes you say that?}  
  
Severus, i have been in your room ONCE. and that ONE time, there was a sex swing hanging in the middle of your room.  
  
{Shouldn't have been in my room}  
  
and i'll never go back again.  
  
{Good}  
  
Good!  
  
{Fine}  
  
Great!  
  
--  
  
so, should i continue the story, any suggestions with where i should go with it?  
  
{NO! MAKE HER STOP}  
  
hey, all i have to say, is...you're the muse. i wouldn't have these stories if it weren't for you.  
  
{Damn you.}  
  
hehe.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
{and tell her to stop!!!}  
  
or tell him to stop putting mental images of Albus Dumbledore: Pop Star in my head!!!  
  
{I will have my revenge...one way or another.} 


	2. Don't go there

In Response to Dreams  
  
Chaper two: Don't go there.  
  
Authors note: i am in no way responsible for what you are about to read. don't blame me for this shtuff.  
  
{I certianly didn't inspire the last one...but this one, i shall have my revenge.}  
  
*the author considers taking a break from her computer to keep sev from getting revenge*  
  
{absolutly not. you will write, and you will like it...by the gods.}  
  
Damn you.  
  
{I knew there was a reason i'm your muse}  
  
and why is that?  
  
{to torment you. the gods have finally given me someone that i may torment without fear of reprocussion}  
  
Perhaps you should learn to fear.  
  
{*Snickers* me, Fear you? a little muggle girl?}  
  
*Tries to stand a little taller* I'm a fire fighter!!!  
  
{Mistress, you have me terrified now....does that mean you're going to put out my fire?}  
  
O.o...Your fire?  
  
{MMm yes}  
  
*shudders* you are one sick f***  
  
{why, Thank you. So how about it?}  
  
_Incoming message from Jeni_ And this...is why I keep my muses chibified. I can love them in that 'awww you're so cuuuuuute' way not in the 'I wanna throw you down on the floor and shag you like a wild animal' way..._  
  
--  
  
Severus still hadn't gotten over the fact that Tanja refused to see him in a sexual light, and decided to make it his personal goal to MAKE her see him as such.  
  
(Sevvie, you are one sick bastard)  
  
As her Muse, Severus had the ability to plant thoughts into her mind. Thoughts of beautiful locations, and naked bodies....for some reason, unknown to Severus, Tanja had suddenly fallen ill and seemed to spend half of the day throwing up.  
  
one afternoon, sitting in a large, dark room, illuminated only by a roaring fire and the bluish glow from her laptop screen, Tanja sat Indian style on a large dark red couch, her laptop sitting on a thick red throw pillow on her lap, and her fingers flew across the keyboard.  
  
a slight sheen was across her forehead, although weither it was caused by the fire or the story was up for debate.  
  
The tall black haired potions master swept into the room, his black eyes reflecting the firelight, while his long black robes billowed behind him dramatically.  
  
"Damn you Severus." The Author Cursed at her muse, fingers flying over the keyboard.  
  
"Is my mistress all hot and bothered?" Severus smirked, walking up behind Tanja and reading her story. "Yes, i believe you are."  
  
"Damn you." she spat, fingers still flying over the keyboard.  
  
"I enjoy being your muse. it's so satisifying to see you reduced to writing out fantasies, sweating, breathing hard, and desiring the touch of my hand..." Severus whispered, his mouth barely an inch from the Authors ear, the warmth from his breath tickeling the back of her neck.  
  
"damn you!" Tanja swatted at the tall man behind her, who stepped back, then walked around the couch and sat in a large dark throne like chair directly opposite the author.  
  
"Front row seats to your torment." Severus Smirked, obviously enjoying the scene.  
  
"Damn you." the woman shouted again, but couldn't tear her gaze or hands from the keyboard.  
  
"Tell me what you're writing now." Severus pressed, standing up, walking the few short steps to be directly infront of The author, then kneeling, gazing at her over the laptop.  
  
"No." Tanja whispered.  
  
"yes...tell me what you're writing. does it involve the swing?"  
  
"Shut up." Tanja spat, unable to think clearly through the words that shot from her fingertips.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" Severus Smirked, Standing to his feet and walking around to be behind her once more. "Yes, you're writing about the swing. how...creative."   
  
"Damn these mental images." Tanja whimpered, her hands flying over the keyboard.  
  
"Wow...Tanja...I didn't know you had it in you..." Severus trailed off, reading the sentance Tanja had just written. "I like the way you think."  
  
Tanja continued to write, inspiring looks of fear from the author, and smirks of satisfaction from the Muse. after a particurly descriptive paragraph, severus walked around the couch and sat down next to the author, leaning over to read what crossed the screen.  
  
"damn." Severus commented, as his eyes grew wide and eyebrows cocked. "I'm Impressed."  
  
"Screw you." Tanja cursed.  
  
"Deal." Severus laughed.  
  
--  
  
NO MAKE IT STOP!  
  
{i have never seen so many typos frequent a sentance at one time. you really are being tormented by this, aren't you?}  
  
go away.  
  
{No....I'm enjoying this. and i want to see where it goes.}  
  
*grrr*  
  
{So readers, what should happen to our dear little author? should she crash and burn, begging so terribly for her muse, or should she remain strong and shoot me down?}  
  
NUMBER TWO!!! NUMBER TWO!!!!   
  
{but that would take all the fun out of it.}  
  
damn you Severus.  
  
{you use that term frequently. why not once more for good measure?}  
  
Damn you. 


	3. Mmm Chocolatey

In response to Dreams  
  
Authors note and disclaimer: anything HP is not mine. don't sue me. anything written within this chapter belongs to my muse, and I take absolutely no responsibility for it.  
  
{*Laughs evilly*}  
  
Shut Up Severus.  
  
{In response to something Tanja said in an Email, I've decided to inspire her with thoughts about hot, sticky Chocolate syrup}  
  
Shut up Severus.  
  
{If I did, you would be bored.}  
  
Yeah...Okay...you're Right.  
  
{Onward!}  
  
--  
  
Tanja stood in the darkened kitchen, staring out of the tall window that stretched from the top of the counter, to the ceiling above.  
  
out of nowhere, a strange blackish brown substance covered her. she tried to move to keep any more from being poured onto her, but slipped on the large puddle of chocolate that now covered the floor and hit the ground with a wet "smack" sound.  
  
"Oww." Tanja groaned, looking up to see a very large jug of Hershey's chocolate syrup hovering in mid air, the final remnants of the goo dripping dramatically from the mouth of the jug. a few feet away Severus stood, smirking maliciously at the sight of Tanja laying on the floor, covered in thick chocolate goo.  
  
"what the Hell is wrong with you?" the woman demanded.  
  
"had a chocolate craving." Severus Smirked, then jokingly wagged his tongue at the author, who erupts in a wave of dry gags. he began to walk towards the author, who tried to climb to her feet and run away, but couldn't due to the massive amount of chocolate covering everything. eventually the Potions master grabbed the author tightly, and licked her face from her chin to her forehead.  
  
"gods Severus!" she squeaked, trying desperately to escape his grasp.  
  
finally he let her go, she slipped again, fell to the floor, and attempted to crawl away, but couldn't' go very far.  
  
"Let me help you with that." He grinned, grabbing her right hand, and licking the chocolate syrup off. then he did the same with her left hand and laughed as she crawled away.  
  
"you sick f***....sick, perverted, dirty old man" she whimpered still crawling away.  
  
"Its nice to know I inspire so many words to come to mind when you think of me."  
  
"Yes..." Tanja muttered. "Many many...GOD DAMNED SON OF A BITCH IN HELL!!!!" She yelped as Severus tackled her and licked the other side of her face.  
  
Laughing, Severus climbed to his feet, his robes now drenched in chocolate, his face smeared with the same, and his hair dripping chocolate.  
  
"You should dye your hair black. you'd look good." Severus commented, pulling the woman to her feet.  
  
"you sick, dirty old man." Tanja groaned, rubbing her arm that had been slammed into the ground when he tackled her.  
  
"admit it...you liked it." Severus smirked.  
  
"I will admit no such thing." Tanja spat, wringing out her hair of the thick goo.  
  
"oh wait..." Severus tossed her up against the wall, and holding her there, licked chocolate from her neck. then, stepping back with a large amount of chocolate now gracing his nose, his face fell into a serious look. "I missed a spot."  
  
"Riight." Tanja commented, then started quickly backing away, before racing upstairs to the bathroom in her chambers.  
  
with a smirk, Severus slowly walked behind her. "Bingo." he commented, slowly ascending the stairs.  
  
--  
  
damn you.  
  
{You like it.}  
  
shut up  
  
{you know you do.}  
  
I do not!  
  
{yes you do.}  
  
Shut up.  
  
{*smirks*} 


	4. DAMN THE CITRUS SHAMPOO!

In Response to Dreams  
  
Chapter four: Tanja's Revenge  
  
Authors Note: muhahaha  
  
{You don't really think you're going to get revenge, do you?}  
  
I will make myself write this, no matter what you inspire me to write!  
  
{*smirks* this will be an interesting chapter.}  
  
--  
  
Tanja raced up the stairs cautiously, afraid she was going to slip again. She knew severus was behind her, and fought to pretend she didn't.  
  
in her bedroom, the author stripped off her chocolate soaked clothing and slipped into the bathroom. once inside, she pulled a nightgown over her chocolate covered body, and began to draw the bath, pouring in a healthy amount of bubble bath.  
  
Next, the girl hid behind the door for the potion masters enterance.  
  
Severus opened the door and stepped in, a malicious smirk covering his face. For a moment, he stared at the bath, wondering if maybe Tanja was under the bubbles, soaking the chocolate from her face. when she didn't resurface, his eyes went wide just in time to see the author snap the door shut, and rush the potions master with an impressive headbutt, knocking him into the large tub.  
  
he landed in the deep water, coughing and sputtering, a corner of his robe hanging over the edge, dripping water. a large amount of bubbles graced the top of his raven colored hair.  
  
scowling at Tanja, who suddenly branished a bottle of citrus shampoo, the Potions master tried to climb out, however the amount of bubble bath in the tub made the water even more slick then normal.  
  
In a flash the girl had poured a quarter of the bottle of shampoo on the tall muses' hair, and as the room filled with the smell of grapefruit, Severus' demenor became quite sour. he sat there, with his legs hanging over the edge of the bathtub, his back against the other side,  
  
Happily Tanja scrubbed his hair, whistleing "working in the coal mines" as she did so.  
  
"Okay...we can rinse your hair now." she finally stated. and before she could do anything, severus grabbed her wrists and yanked her into the tub.  
  
she landed with a loud splash and looked furiously up at Severus. "why???" she demanded.  
  
"Because you needed a bath too." he smirked.  
  
Realizing her situation, the author started to madly scramble to get out, but was now in the same perdicament as the potionsmaster.  
  
"Damn you Severus." she cursed.  
  
"Pass the Soap." Severus replied nonchantly, his face hiding any emotion. 


	5. sexy one

In Response to dreams  
  
Authors note and disclaimer: if you're on FANFICTION.NET and you actually think that these are written by the real author, you need help. much more help then my little batch of insanity can ever hope to give you. My reccomendation? call your local nuthouse, and plead for assistance. tell them you honestly believe that a author by the name of Serena S Snape, a German, is somehow the Author of the Harry Potter series. I am confident they will take your hand, pat it lovingly, and then beat you senseless with a very large object.  
  
{Feeling violent today?}   
  
(that would be Severus Snape, my muse just in case you don't know)  
  
Yes, as a matter of fact, i am...Stupid people are quite annoying.  
  
{there's the obvious comment of the millenium.}  
  
wow, thats amazing that it was so obvious, it takes over any comment that could be stated within the next 97 years. WoOt!!!  
  
{It wasn't a compliment.}  
  
Anyway, what are we going to be writing about in this little batch of stupidity?  
  
{*Is Insulted* how dare you call my inspirations Stupid?}  
  
point and case? Chapter three of In Response to dreams.  
  
{it wasn't stupidity...it was...creative...sticky...chocolate-y.}  
  
you sick bastard.  
  
--  
  
Chapter five: Sexy Bitch  
  
{Hehehe}  
  
After a few minutes, severus pulled the plug and the murkey brown water washed down the drain, leaving a gross brown chocolate film on the bottom of the tub.  
  
"I'll leave you to your bath." he grunted, climbing out of the tub, and, dripping water across the floor, he exited the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
Not sure if he was actually serious about leaving her alone, Tanja waited a few minutes before she climbed out of the tub and peeked out through the crack at the bottom of the door. not seeing his feet, Tanja made sure the bathroom door was locked and rinsed out the tub, before starting the shower and climbing in.  
  
After her shower, Tanja stepped through the bathroom, avoiding the puddles of chocolate and water made by the bathrooms two recent entrants.  
  
with the dark green towel wrapped around her tightly, Tanja unlocked the door and peeked out. Severus was nowhere to be seen, which bothered Tanja...here she was, fresh from a shower, and Severus wasn't around to torment her? strange.  
  
Stepping from the bathroom, Tanja opened the top drawer in the dresser that held her belongings and found it empty. narrowing her eyes, she pulled open the second, which was also empty. repeating the process with the third and fourth drawers, achieving the same results.  
  
panicing, Tanja padded quickly over to the closet, and found only one article of clothing therein.  
  
a strange, black lacy....thing. Tanja had no clue as what to call it. it appeared to be a fluffy lace thong, that connected to two very long fluffy lace straps that connected behind the neck. the front laced up with a red silk cord.  
  
"Damn you Severus.." Tanja whispered, shaking her head. "I'd go nude in Protest, but i think thats what he's wanting."  
  
Defeated, the woman pulled the strange item on.  
  
walking as confidently as humanly possible, Tanja rushed down the stairs and into the great hall, a large sort of living room. (the room with the throne and blood red couch)  
  
"Damn you Severus." Tanja cursed, charging in. "where are my clothes?"  
  
"You look so cute when you're pissed." Severus smirked at the sight of the author, dripping water from her hair, skin slightly red from a hot shower, and fuming at the prank. "Turn around and let me see it."  
  
"Fuck no!" the author Squeaked, so angry she could barely speak. which of course, brought a slight snicker from the tall male. "come on Severus...Give me my clothes back."  
  
"You didn't say please."  
  
"Please, Severus, Give me my clothes back."  
  
"you forgot to beg."  
  
"Damn you." She cursed, turning on her heel and storming from the room.  
  
as one last insult, Severus turned in his throne like chair and watched Tanja leave. sensing his eyes on her, the short brunette pointed her left hand behind her, middle finger extended.  
  
"Promises promises." Severus smirked as the door slammed.  
  
Tanja rushed up to Severus's Chambers, ignoring the sex swing hanging in the middle of the room. adding in another "damn you Severus" for effect, the woman charged toward his closet and withdrew one of his cloaks.  
  
quickly she pulled it on, trying to ignore the fact that it was about two feet too tall for her, and about 8 sizes too large.  
  
marching from the room, with Severus coming up the stairs, she looked at him furiously as he burst into uncontroled laughter.  
  
"Shut up severus." she smirked, trying hard to fight a laugh.  
  
"You look like a five year old version of elvira!" he laughed, wiping a tear from his ink black eyes.  
  
"Shut up Severus." she demanded, now laughing. "daaaaamn youuuuu." and with a huff, the woman spun on her heel and rushed down the hall, her robe dragging pathetically on the floor. 


	6. The Dawn

In Response to Dreams  
  
Chapter six: The Dawn.  
  
Authors note: Um, Sev? whats with the title of the chapter?  
  
{You'll see.}  
  
I'm not sure I want to see.  
  
{But you Are, and You do.}  
  
By the way, what the hell was the last chapter all about?  
  
{A Shower, Lingerei, and a robe 8 sizes too big.}  
  
that wasn't what i meant, and you know it.  
  
{Do I?}  
  
Don't act all innocent you little shit...  
  
{*Is insulted* Me? innocent? the very idea...}  
  
--  
  
Severus left Tanja Alone for the rest of the evening, for which the author was partially thankful for...  
  
...Until she realized that the longer he left her alone, the longer she went without proper clothing.  
  
about ten oclock, Tanja would be found laying on her bed, the robe almost covering the bed, while the young author read a book on norse mythology.  
  
sighing loudly, the author dropped the book onto the bed and sat forward, holding herself steady with her hands. "i'm bored. why isn't my muse here to torment me?"  
  
clambering off the bed, the author left her room and swept down the stairs, with the robe trailing behind her for two feet.  
  
The author entered the great hall, and took a seat on the large red couch, noticing the room to be empty.  
  
calmly she picked up her laptop and began writing a story about a group of paramedics, yawning as she typed the first sentence.  
  
"well, thats a winner." she smirked, and deleted the sentence. then she started a poem about....nevermind, that wouldn't do either.  
  
"MUSE!!!!!" She cried out. "where are you?"   
  
"Am i not but the muse now?" Severus asked, stepping from the darkness.   
  
"I need a story." the author half ordered.  
  
"do you, now?" The muse asked delicatly. "and may i ask what happened to wanting me to go away?"  
  
"i got used to the outfit, and realized that hey, i have to have fresh clothes for tomorrow."  
  
Severus cocked an eyebrow at the author and smirked. "Yes, i will need to provide you with fresh clothing tomorrow, won't i?"  
  
"Preferably." came the Authors reponse.  
  
"So. what type of story do you want to write?" asked the muse, as he walked around behind the author to look at the screen. then he grabbed the authors hair and pulled her head back, breathing warmly on her neck. "A nice, Sexual Vampire story?" he asked, brushing his teeth against her skin.   
  
"Severus...." she began with a tone of warning that fell off to a sigh from the feel of his breath on her neck.  
  
"If you say 'damn you' to me once more, i shall stick my wand where the sun doesn't shine."  
  
"Damn you." Tanja said, more out of automated response then actually meaning it. she froze for a second, then looked up at a very smug looking muse with wide eyes. "FUCK!" She screeched, throwing the laptop to the floor and racing from the room.  
  
whistling contently, Severus Followed, twirling his wand behind his back.  
  
--  
  
(Fuck!)  
  
{Where are you running to?}  
  
(I Don't know!!!)  
  
{So just stop, give up.... you know you want to.}  
  
(da...arg.)  
  
--  
  
Tanja rushed up the stairs to her bedroom Slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod." she chanted, trying to figure out what to do. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod" she whimpered.  
  
"Tanja, if you wish to keep your door, you will open it. otherwise, i will be forced to blast it away." came the silky warning.  
  
"ACK!" Tanja screeched. "Please, Severus...don't..."  
  
"you disobeyed me." he smirked, opening the door. "i warned you of the conciquences of your actions, and yet, you continued to disobey me."  
  
Whimpering, Tanja backed up against the dresser. "Please..."  
  
"Please What, Exactly?" Severus asked dangerously. "Please be a man of my words?" he paused. "If i fail to hold true to what i have warned,then that would make me a liar, and you wouldn't respect me."  
  
"I respect you!" the girl whimpered.  
  
"No, i don't think you do." Severus replied calmly.  
  
"I Do!!!!" Tanja squeaked.  
  
"No... you don't." Severus confirmed, walking towards the short girl. "it's time you are taught respect."  
  
cowering lower and lower to the ground, Tanja whimpered as Severus's black cloak hid her from view.  
  
--  
  
Don't!!!!  
  
{Why not?}  
  
Because, im a good author..yes...only by the grace of my muse, but im a good author!!!  
  
{Debatable.}  
  
o.O.....  
  
{Laughs coldly}  
  
Evil, Sick twisted man. 


End file.
